


Petals

by ravenadottir



Series: Sebastian [1]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenadottir/pseuds/ravenadottir
Summary: Since day one, it's been hard to hide your crush, and every single day, it becomes harder and harder to conceal your interest in the owner of the man bun. No one can blame you, since deep down, despite of his hard exterior, there's a much softer guy lying beneath. "Only for the right people, though."
Relationships: Seb & Main Character (Love Island), Seb/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: Sebastian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059437
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	Petals

##  Petals

###  [ ravenadottir ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenadottir/pseuds/ravenadottir)

###  Summary:

Since day one, it's been hard to hide your crush, and every single day, it becomes harder and harder to conceal your interest in the owner of the man bun. No one can blame you, since deep down, despite of his hard exterior, there's a much softer guy lying beneath. "Only for the right people, though."

###  Work Text:

You’re comfortably lying down on the daybed, shielding your eyes from the sun, as a figure stays in front of you, blocking the rays of light. “Yes, please, stay just like that, whoever you are.”

“Um…” he clears his throat, looking at his sides, confused, but just as amused. “You alright, hun?”

“This sun is so punishing today!”

You recognize Seb’s voice as he stays still, now, folding his arms on his pale chest “Mind if I take a seat or the majesty is gonna melt if I move?”

“I’ll melt and perish, and it will be on your account, peasant.” You open your eyes to see his rolling as he grunts. A small smile follows on the corner of his mouth.

“You think you’re so funny.”

“If I wasn’t, you wouldn’t be here, would you… Mark?”

He lets out an exasperated breath, before plopping on the bed, next to you. “I’ll never tell you another story ever again.”

“Oh, come on. Light up. I’m just teasing.” You lace your fingers with a pleadingly mocking voice. “Please, oh, please, keep telling me your boring stories!”

“Right.” He hoists himself up to leave, but you brush your fingers on his wrist.

“Oh, stop it! You’re pricklier than usual. What’s going on?”

“It’s nothing.”

Seb doesn’t sit back, but also doesn’t move, staying under your grip, which tightens with a reassuring squeeze on his hand.

“You can talk to me, you know… I am your mate.”

He hesitates, looking down, and for a moment, his gaze softens. He quickly recomposes, sitting on the edge of the bed. His fingers lingeringly touch the heel of your palm as he lets it go. “I’m just… worried.”

“Worried? About…?”

“Well… is like this.” He lies down next to you, the sweet smell of his hair emanating with the heat, and as his eyes follow the outlines of your arm, he stares at you with a pained expression. “I’m thinking it might be a short experience for me, here.”

“Oh…” your eyes roam to Yasmin, who swims back and forth, nose to nose with AJ. “I see.”

“And I just… I’m not sure if someone will come around and be the person I need. Or want, for that matter.” His gaze flickers to your lips for a short moment, before turning to look at the beanbags, where Viv sips on a glass of juice, along with Elladine.

“So… we talked about her, before. Is something bothering you?” hesitant, and unsure, you continue your sentence, afraid of the answer, your heart already dropping with anticipation. “Did you… change your mind?”

His lips move, but only breathy, muted words come out, before he shakes his head. “It’s just… I’m not sure. She’s not the type of girl I usually go for, ya know? She’s very sweet, and very attractive, but I don’t reckon it would work out.”

“Hm… that’s funny, since every time I’m with you guys, it seems like I’m the third wheel.” You can’t stop your mouth, or your annoyed tone of voice, now grazing a thumb on your knee, immediately regretting your statement.

“No! It’s not… like that!” he rushes to explain, but you raise a hand, stopping what could only be described as a “desperate attempt to make you feel better”.

“It’s fine, seb. Honestly. You like her, and she likes you. I’m your friend, so clearly…”

“Hun…” he cuts you short with a sigh following your name. “I’m not sure about it, and that scares me a lot. ‘Cos now I’m with Yasmin, and even though she’s a cool girl, I can’t help thinking…” He licks his lips, rubbing his eyes before focusing his gaze on you. “I’m not sure what to do, or even what to say...”

“Just tell her how you feel, then. It’s the best you can do.” Your eyes travel from his chest, the glint of his necklace always catches your eye before you can move on, to look at his face. “Isn’t that the right thing? To tell people the truth?” even with your sight reduced to a squint, you can still see the hesitation on his gaze.

“Not if it's gonna hurt someone, no.”

“Who are you gonna hurt if you tell her how you feel? It’s not like she’s in love with you, Seb.” A hearty chuckle escapes you before he shakes his head, fiddling with his rings.

“I don’t mean hurting her. I mean…” he furrows his brows. “Me.”

Your heart drops in your chest, forcing you to turn your body, to lie on your side. “What?” your wide eyes search for his, as he looks down at his lap. “Is there something you’re not telling me, Seb?”

He shrugs, now resting his back on the headboard of the bed. “I’m sort of… into someone.” He immediately purses his lips, almost as if he said too much.

“Who?”

“No one… it’s… it’s no one.”

“Seb. Come on.”

He raises his head, tossing it back as he groans with frustration. “It’s not like she cares about me, anyway. I reckon she doesn’t see me as potential…”

“Har! Right!” before you stop yourself, your mouth keeps moving, luring a curious look from him. “You’re the most amazing guy I’ve ever met. If she can’t see that, then, she’s ready to be tossed in the loony bin.”

“W-wh…” his lips curl into a smile, not knowing what the proper reaction is, at the moment. “What d-do you mean?”

You chuckle, awkwardly, shifting on your seat, still grazing a thumb on the skin of your leg. Seb’s voice cuts your uncomfortable wince, before you can say anything else. “What’s wrong with your knee?”

“Huh?”

He hesitates, pointing at your hand as it rests on your bended leg. “Your knee. You’ve been playing with it, this entire time.”

“Oh… it’s itchy.”

“Hm…” he nods, knowingly. "What about that scar? I remember seeing it on day 1, thinking “I’ll ask her later.”, and I always forget. So…” he smiles, reserved. “… what’s the story behind it?”

“Wow…”

“What?”

“You really don’t wanna talk about who you’re into, huh?” you smirk, expectantly.

“I’m…” he laughs, rolling his eyes. “I’m just curious.”

“Wait. Did you wait a full week to ask me about my knee?”

“Well, it’s not the most natural conversation starter a lad can use, right?”

“Still.” Your smirk grows as you drop the volume of your voice, speaking in a breathy, almost teasing tone. “Were you thinking about my knee this entire time?”

His pale cheeks gain a deep tone of red as he averts his gaze, smiling to himself. When he notices your attention focused on him he recovers his cold tone of voice. “Fine. Don’t tell me.”

“Aw! He’s back!” you tip your head to the side, shooting him a smug look before it melts into a sincere gaze.

“You’re the worst, have I ever told you that?”

“Yeah. That has been established. Question is… were you, or were you not, thinking about my knee?” you stick your tongue out, nudging him playfully, luring a sigh as he rubs his temples.

“You give me a headache.”

“Sure, I do.”

Seb throws his arms with defeat, not being able to hold back a chuckle. “Am I getting a story or not?”

“Well, it’s not that interesting.” You rest your chin on your fist. “I was playing tag with a few mates, and I fell on the curb, cutting my knee.” You turn your back at him, pointing a spot on the lower of your back. “I also got a deep cut on my back.”

“Yeah, I saw it a thousand times!” He stops himself as you turn to look at him, his cheeks flushing rapidly and violently. “What I mean is… I s-saw… like…” he opens and closes his mouth several times, stammering with despair. “It’s just… j-just…”

You smile, not noticing a small bite on your bottom lip. “It’s natural. I am walking around in swimsuits.”

He snaps his fingers, relieved, but still, his cheeks maintain its tone as he stutters more. “T-that… that’s what I mean!”

“Right. Of course!”

“Yeah!” Seb adjusts a strand of loose hair on his bun, awkwardly furrowing his brows, avoiding your gaze. “So… yeah. You fell…”

“R-right! I–I f-fell.”

“That’s…” he bites his lip, toying with his rings. “That’s… erm… yeah... awful.”

You lose control over the rhythm of your breathing, shifting on your seat, avoiding each other’s eyes. The tension hovers the bed as you wince back to your spot, your heart sunk. You both keep your heads straight, watching as the islanders run towards the pool, performing cannonballs, splashing water all around. After Tai’s big jump, a wave takes you and Seb by surprise.

“Hey! Watch it!” you grunt as you throw a fist in the air, the rugby coach now swims to the rim of the pool, the sun glistening on the droplets on his broad shoulders.

“Sorry, babes… you know how I love to make a pretty bird wet.”

Seb rolls his eyes for at least a couple of moments, before cussing under his breath. “Then watch it! ‘Cos I’m not a bird!”

Tai follows the boy’s voice with a mischievous glint on his dark eyes. “Not a bird, but you’re pretty too.” He shoots you and Seb a wink, before swimming away, leaving you both flustered.

“I swear…” Seb shakes his head, letting his straight hair down, to put it back in a bun. His hand runs on the top of his hairdo, picking up all the strands to put them back up. “Pretty… pff. As if.” he mutters, grudgingly, luring a laugh from you.

“Hey… what about yours?”

“W-what…what about… mine?” he finishes his bun with a discreet gesture, now stretching and laying forward on the pillows, you follow his motions, also lying down on your stomach.

“Your scar.” You nod to his brow, with a bashful smile. “You never told me the story of your scar.”

“Oh.” His hand travels to his left brow bone, running a fingertip as he hisses. “Yeah… it’s a boring story too.”

“Then you won’t mind telling me.”

He stares at you for a moment, his lips stubbornly curling into a smile. “I don’t know… I might want another boring story from you.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Did I ever claim to be fair?” he grins, grazing his thumb on his bottom lip, the scarred brow raised.

You throw your hands forward, letting them dangle in front of the mattress. “Fine… what kind of story do you want?”

“I get to choose?”

“Yeah. Just because I don’t want you going around, telling people I’m mean.”

He leans over, closing a bit of the distance between you, his chestnut eyes roaming on your face. “I like “mean”.”

You smile, your heart pounding in your chest, against the mattress, as you do your best to think of a quick comeback. “You wouldn’t handle how mean I can be.”

Seb hisses, playfully. “Is that a threat?”

“If you play your cards right, it’s a promise.”

“Oooh…” his head hangs forward as he laughs, nervously. For a moment, you can see the pale skin of his neck flushing rapidly.

“Cat got your tongue?”

He shakes his head, recovering his breath to look at you, now, covering his mouth while he rubs his beard, impressed. “Not bad. Not bad at all.”

“Why, thank you, Sebastian. I do what I can.”

“Hm…you said I could choose a story, right?” you nod in response, narrowing your eyes. He continues, licking his lips. “Got anything embarrassing to tell me?”

“Nope. I’m flawless.”

“Pfff!” he tips his head back, mockingly. “Right!”

“You’re questioning my word? My integrity?” you place a hand on your chest, taken aback.

“Oh, no! god forbid! If you say you’re flawless, I believe you!”

You roll out of the bed, standing in front of the step, now resting a hand on your waist. You nod at him, insolently. “Look at me... tell me I’m not flawless.”

For a moment, he does. his eye level is around your knees, and as his gaze roams on your scar, they travel up, to your stomach, neck and finally, lips and eyes. “I can’t deny it, can I?”

“No… you can’t.” with a giant boost of confidence, you lie next to him, back in your spot as you stay observing the pool, in front of you. It seems the screaming and laughter fades in the background, once you and Seb go back to your topic.

“Fine.” He sighs, shaking his head with a bashful smile. “You wanna know about my scar?”

“Yes! That’s why I asked!” you lace your arms under your chin, turning your head to stare at him.

“Ok.” His eyes darken for a moment, and as he clears his throat, he leans over, speaking with a conspicuous voice. “Do you remember… when I saved Doom… from the burning tree?”

“Yeah…?” you lean in, drawn to his tone, not noticing how close you’re getting, and as Seb mirrors your movements, his smile widens, whispering.

“That wasn’t the time.”

You slap his arm, playfully, grunting. “You’re a dork!”

He laughs heartily. “If you want my story, you’ll have to earn it.” He nods defiantly.

“Oh, is that so?”

“Yeah, that’s on that.”

“I told you mine. That’s not fair!”

“And I’m disappointed at you for not taking advantage of me. You could’ve made me do some pretty shameful things.”

“Hm… somehow I don’t see you jumping through hoops for a story.”

He speaks in an almost inaudible tone. “Not for the others, anyway.”

You catch almost every word, feeling your cheeks burning, along with your neck, not being able to stop a giggle. “Right.”

His eyes, wide, roam from the floor to you. “Did I say… never mind. Point is, I’m disappointed in you. I would’ve done some crazy things.”

“Crazy, you say?” your eyes narrow at him as you bite your lip. His gaze flickers to your mouth for a moment before he clears his throat.

“Yep. But now… I already know it, so…” he shrugs with a sarcastic grin.

“Fine. It’s not like I would ever tell you the story of this one.” You point at your hip bone, a small mark of dentition carved on your skin, under the band of your swimsuit.

“Wait. I never noticed this one.” He squints, to get a better view, drawn into the will of seeing it, closer.

“You’re too far…” your finger hooks under the fabric, pulling it aside a bit, to give him a better view. “You’re not gonna be able to see it.”

“What, you want me to take a closer look?” he arches his brow just in time to lose grip over a wide smile.

“If that’s what you want… I won’t force you, though. I know how disgustingly close we are, and you might be repelled since I’m like a sister to you.”

“I never said that!” his voice comes out spluttered, catching the islanders’ attention as they stare at the both of you, curious looks on their faces. Seb recomposes and clears his throat, looking around at the others taken aback by him. “What I mean is… I-I’ve never said that. Nicky did.”

You lick your lips. “So… I’m not like a sister to you?”

“Why? Am I brother to you?” he tilts his head forward, apprehensively.

“No!”

“Well. You’re not a sister to me, either!”

“Good!”

“Good!”

“Glad to clear that one out!”

“Yep.”

Your heads nod while focusing your attention on the horizon line, completely lost at the vision of the boys competing to see who’s faster in the water. Seb’s eyes don’t dare roaming to yours and he stays in place, frowning with discomfort.

“So…” you click your tongue in an attempt to cut the tension. “Is the scar too deep?” You pick up a casual tone to your voice, fiddling with a bracelet on your forearm.

“Um… how much is “deep”?”

“I don’t know. Like… this one is deep.” You tap your finger on your knee, lifting your leg a bit.

“Right.” He runs a finger on his brow. “Well, this one kind of is.”

“Wait, did you say, “this one” as in… there’s more?” with a wide grin, your gaze holds his, a flushing tone creeping on his neck and cheeks. “Oh, my god! Where?” your eyes roam on his torso, noticing his hairs standing on end.

“It’s nothing!”

“Oh, come on! You’re already not giving anything away about your brow! Tell me!”

“Wh-what makes you…” he hesitates, watching closely as you scooch on the bed, staying closer. “What makes you think there’s another one to tell?”

“Your face?” you say, letting a light chuckle out.

“W-w…” he stutters, licking his lips, hesitantly. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

“Wow… is that awkward?”

“Wh-what are you on? There’s no other scars, ok!” he rubs his scruff, gently resting the back of his hand on his cheek, in an attempt of stopping the reddening.

“Yeah, right. You do that every time you feel shame. There’s something you’re not telling me! Come on!” you jab a finger on his ribs, making him jump in place, a giggle escaping his lips. “Oh, and now I find out you’re ticklish?” With rapid blows, your fingers reach further into the side of his body.

“Stop!” he blocks your attempts, but you’re faster, rushing to reach spots below his chest, now kneeling on the bed, to tickle him harder. That’s… stop!!” Seb’s laughter can be heard from any room in the Villa, and even though it’s a rare scene, no one seems to mind enough to stop what they’re doing.

“Are you telling me?” you raise your brows, inquisitively, fingers placed firmly on his chest.

There’s a glint of mischief in his gaze as he shoots you a bold look. “Not even if you were the last girl in the world. Not telling.”

“Then you leave me no choice!” You pin his arms on the bed, with one hand, while the other explores his soft spots. He laughs uncontrollably, but not pleading for you to stop. “You want more?”

“That’s…” his laughter becomes louder as you move intensely.

You ease your attack, feeling your hair falling from its do. He stops as you do, looking up. A curtain of the loose strands block the sides of your face, cascading on your shoulders, brushing your cheeks. For a moment, it feels like his gaze is flickering from your eyes to your lips.

“I’m not… telling.”

His smile reaches his eyes, and for a moment, you forget your goal or your strategy. It’s impossible to look away. As you let go of his arms, he reaches for the ends of your hair, picking up a petal, from one of the flower branches above your spot.

“Here.”

Seb tosses it on the duvet, now perching his lips under a smile. “Gave up, already?”

“Yeah.” Your heart races and you swallow dry, taking your place next to him. “I reckon you’re tougher than I thought.”

“I am?”

“Aren’t you...?”

“I can go soft… with the right people...” his words set a pack of butterflies to take off in your stomach. He turns his gaze on you, searching for yours, his hand reaching the top of your head, picking up another petal. “Here. Make a wish… I guess.”

“What?”

Seb offers you the colorful petal with a shrug, a timid smile forcing its way on his lips. He tries his best to hide it, but it’s a clear failure. “Isn’t that what people do? Make wishes with this stuff?”

You mirror his expression, taking the small red piece from his fingers. “I think that only goes for lashes.”

“Because that makes sense! That’s gonna make a wish come true...”

“Grumpy.”

“Just take the damn petal…” his struggle to put on a hard face fails, and his frown melts as your skin brushes on his, taking the petal to hold it between your fingers.

“Alright.” you sigh, shaking your head. “Should I say it out loud?”

“Do I look like I care?” there’s a crease between his brows but he can’t help a grin as you stare back, incredulously. “Fine. Don’t say it out loud. Jeez…”

“Thank god.” You think to yourself. “That would’ve been awkward.”

You close your eyes for a moment, making a wish as commanded, then getting up from the bed, you toss the small petal into the wind, the gust taking it away quickly.

He watches your every move, now following the path of the breeze, blinking slowly as you return. “You looked like a bloody Disney princess while doing that.”

You settle next to him, tossing your head to the side, smugly. “I’ll take it as a compliment, thank you very much.”

Seb nudges you, gingerly, with a much softer tone of voice. “It was a compliment.”


End file.
